How do I live
by Disney Magic Hart
Summary: Summary inside


Author's Note: Everyone looks the same when the show ended and nothing is different, I woke up at three this morning and just couldn't get this idea out of my head, because I lost a family member the exact same way, so read this semi biography of what happened. The plot is: Brock is calling Reba from the South Tower in New York City, on September eleventh 2001.

* * *

"Come on Van! It's time to get up!" Reba yelled up the stairs, her hair whooshing behind her as she walked over to the couch and started reading a magazine.

It was 8:55 in NYC as Brock picked up his cell phone and called Reba to ask how the kids were.

The phone was ringing at 7:56 as Reba picked it up. "Hello?" Reba answered. "Hey Reba, do you know who this is?" Brock asked.

"I have caller I.D. what do you want?" Reba asked. "Well, gosh, I just wanted to see what the kids were doing." Brock asked.

"Well, one's still asleep and the other 3 are at school and work, why not ask your wife?" Reba asked. "Because, she's probably at..." A loud crashing noisesent smoke and debris everywhere.

"What was that?!" Reba yelled. "I don't know, I can't see anything at all." Brock said looking out the 79th floor window.

"Oh my God! Reba, turn on your T.V. right now!" Brock said. Reba looked at the phone for a minute and turned on CNN.

"We have reports of a hijacked plane that just hit the north tower of the world trade center Bob." The reporter said.

"Oh my goodness." Reba said covering her mouth. "I'm up Mrs. H, you didn't have to yell..." Van saw the t.v. and immidiatly broke down and whimpered.

"What's going on Mrs. H?" Van asked. "Brock, we're gonna put you on speaker phone ok? Hang on." Reba said as she put her finger on the button.

"Why did he have to go on that ever loving trip?" Reba asked before she hit the button. "Can you hear me?" Reba asked. Van tapped her shoulder and pointed at the t.v.

Reba looked and saw that another plane had hit the south tower. "Brock! Can you still hear me?!" Reba yelled.

"Yeah. It's so damn smokey, what happened?" Brock asked. "Another plane hit the south tower Mr. H." Van said.

"Oh man, I can hear screaming and everything." Brock said. "Brock, don't you hang up the phone, promise me!" Reba yelled.

"I promise, get ahold of the kids and tell them, no matter what the cost. Van dialed the numbers on his cell and told everyone, who was all ready watching.

**9:55 WTC AND 8:55 AT HART HOUSEHOLD**

"Reba, they told s to go to the top of the building, the smoke is bad, but I'll make it, hang on." Brock said.

Reba paced back and forth as she waited to hear his voice. "Ok, I'm back, gosh, that was the hardest thing ever, besides leaving you." Brock said.

"It's ok, when you get back, which I know you will, we can start arguing and just have fun, ok?" Reba said trying to make a joke. "Deal." Brock said chuckling.

**10:04 WTC AND 9:04 AT HART HOUSEHOLD**

"Reba the ground is shaking, this can't be good." Brock said. Reba looked at the t.v. and so did Van and they saw th tower fall to the ground.

"NOOO!" Reba yelled jumping toward the T.V. "Mrs. H, Mrs. H!" Van yelled. Reba was becoming hystarical and Van pulled her into a hug. "It's ok." Van said smoothining her hair and he continued to say that till she fell asleep in his arms.

How do I

Get through one night without you

If I had to live without you

What kind of life would that be?

Oh I, I need you in my arms

Need you to hold

Your my world my heart my soul

If you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything good in my Life.

And tell me now

How do I live without you

I want to know

How do I breathe without you

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I

How do I

Oh how do I live?.

Without you

There'd be no sun in my sky

There would be no love in my life

There would be no world left for me

And I

Baby I don't know what I would do

I'd be lost if I lost you

If you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now

How do I live without you

I want to know

How do I breathe without you

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I

How do I

Oh how do I live?...

If you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything

Need you with me

Baby coz you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now

How do I live without you

I want to know

How do I breathe without you

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I

How do I

Oh how do I live

How do I live without you

How do I live without you baby...

How do I live...

THE END


End file.
